Ninja Hideout
:Were you looking for the Ninja Headquarters, a party room at the Card-Jitsu Parties? The Ninja Hideout was a secretive hideout for ninjas and ninja-trainees alike, located beside the Dojo. Here, ninjas were able to play Card-Jitsu with each other, or purchase items from the Flying Flippers Emporium, which sold ninja items through the Martial Artworks catalog. The hideout always served as a gate to the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo, although the Amulet was required to enter them. The hideout was very serene, featuring a stream, bordered by bushes and lanterns, that surrounded the center area, with small bridges over it on the left and right edges of the room. There were several training mats and a large amulet-like symbol on the ground, and a few different gongs on the walls. History The Ninja Hideout first opened on November 17, 2008, the same day Card-Jitsu was released. At this time, players had to be a ninja to enter. During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt, construction began in the hideout. Ninja Progress was added at this time. After the hunt ended, the large amulet on the floor was built, but construction for a door to what would later be the Fire Dojo continued for several more weeks. In the second week of the Fire Dojo's construction, the fire tablet and door to the Fire Dojo were added, and an Amulet was placed on a wall in the Flying Flippers Emporium. After Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt, the water tablet and door to the Water Dojo were added as well. After the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Ninja Hideout became accessible to all players, instead of just ninjas. Sensei also gave Amulets for free when the player first entered the hideout. On May 9, 2013, a snowstorm hit the Dojo Courtyard and surrounding areas. While this did not cause any damage, an avalanche occurred a week later, burying much of the hideout. A week after that, the hideout was removed, with doors to the other dojos and the Martial Artworks catalog being moved to the Dojo. Parties General *During Halloween Parties, there were a few jack-o-lanterns on the steps of the Ninja Hideout, and some pumpkin lights hung on the walls. 2008–2009 *During the Christmas Party 2008, Octi was located in the center of the hideout. He had a Santa hat on and held a candy cane. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the entire room was in black and white, like the "Dojo Sketch". Throwing a snowball resulted in paint being thrown. *During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt, there was a large waterwheel-like object on the left side of the Dojo, which dropped fire related objects, such as candles and lanterns, into a trench, by what would later be the entrance to the Fire Dojo. There were two large turning mechanisms floating in the air, and could be powered by using Cloud Wave Bracers below them, in a small pit, where the amulet pattern would later be placed. There were also materials for said pattern laying around nearby. *For a week after the Fire Dojo was completed, there were many red and orange lanterns hung up around the hideout, and two red banners, which had the symbol of fire on them. 2010–2013 *During The Great Storm of 2010, puddles formed here, one of which was notably over the water tile on the amulet pattern. *During Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt, there were large tubes pouring water down into the hideout, then into the Water Dojo. The pumping mechanism was powered by snowballs, which had to be melted by Fire Ninjas. There were also various construction materials scattered around, mostly for the gateway to the Water Dojo. *For a week after the Water Dojo was completed, there were many blue lanterns hung up around the hideout, and two banners, which had the symbol of water on them. The water tablet was also labeled "NEW GAME". *During the Underwater Expedition, the whole hideout, along with the rest of the island, was tilted to the left. *During Operation: Blackout, while no snow piled up inside the hideout, snow piled up on the walls around the hideout, and the gongs. As the operation went on, more snow was piled up. *Two weeks prior to the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was snowing in the hideout. A week before the party, an avalanche caused snow to pour over the side of the hideout, and resulting in piles of snow around the hideout. Trivia *If the player earned either the Fire Gem, Water Gem, or both, the matching element tile on the amulet pattern on the ground would have a faint glow. If stepped on, the respective tile would light up. *This room was one of eight rooms to be removed completely from Club Penguin, the other seven being the Sport Shop, the HQ, the Command Room, the VR Room, the Recycling Plant, the Cave Mine, and the Stage. Gallery Graphical designs Ninja Hideout 2008.png|November 17, 2008 – September 14, 2009 Celebration of Fire Ninja Hideout.png|September 14 – November 13, 2009 Ninja Hideout 2009.png|November 13, 2009 – November 23, 2010 Ninja Hideout 2010.png|November 23, 2010 – May 23, 2013 Parties 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Ninja Hideout.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 April Fools' Party 2009 Ninja Hideout.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ninja Hideout.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Great Storm of 2009 Ninja Hideout.png|The Great Storm of 2009 halloween Party 2009 Ninja Hideout.png|Halloween Party 2009 Celebration of Fire Ninja Hideout 2.png|After the Fire Dojo was completed Holiday Party 2009 Ninja Hideout.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Ninja Hideout.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Ninja Hideout.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Ninja Hideout.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Ninja Hideout.png|Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Celebration of Water Ninja Hideout.png|After the Water Dojo was completed Holiday Party 2010 Ninja Hideout.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Ninja Hideout.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Ninja Hideout.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition Ninja Hideout.png|Underwater Expedition Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ninja Hideout.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2012 Ninja Hideout.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) Holiday Party 2011 Ninja Hideout.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Ninja Hideout.png|Hollywood Party Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Ninja Hideout.png|Two weeks before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 construction Ninja Hideout 2.png|One week before the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Names in other languages SWF *Ninja Hideout *Music Geographic location Category:Places Category:2008